


More Biscuits

by CupofTia



Series: Strike and Wolfgang Adventures [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Troubled Blood Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofTia/pseuds/CupofTia
Summary: Another ridiculous but hopefully adorable fic featuring Wolfgang the sausage.*MILD TROUBLED BLOOD SPOILERS, BUT NOT PLOT RELATED*
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Strike and Wolfgang Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965541
Comments: 25
Kudos: 44





	More Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRobinWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRobinWrites/gifts).



> I don’t know what’s happening to me, but I’ve continued the Cormoran-Wolfgang buddy series we didn’t realise we needed. Would recommend reading the first story in this series if you haven’t already, it’s not necessary for the plot but it is pretty cute. I’m also not sure this one will be the last.
> 
> Thinking we should turn them into comics? 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> (Gifted to BlueRobinWrites, who I fear may not have recovered from Wolfgang being called ‘Bad dog’ in the last story. You’re right, he is the best boi!)

“Oh bugger!” Robin declared from her side of the desk, her phone in her hand and a frown between her eyebrows that Strike couldn’t help thinking about kissing away.

“What’s up?”

“I forgot I said I’d watch Wolfgang tonight while Max is out, he just text me.”

“Didn’t realise he had opposable thumbs.”

“Oh har bloody har.” She retorted, grinning despite herself.

“So what’s the problem?” 

“I was supposed to be having drinks with Ilsa tonight wasn’t I? I was going to go straight from work.” She sighed, the frown reappearing. “Guess I’ll have to cancel.”

Strike knew Robin had been really looking forward to those drinks, she had been working so hard lately and deserved a good night out.

Desperate to eliminate that frown, even if he was unable to do so with his lips, Strike found himself saying,

“I could dogsit.” 

“What?” Robin laughed.

“I could dogsit. I’m not completely incompetent you know!”  He said with an air of mock indignation.

“No I know, but, are you serious? You’re really offering?”

“Course.”

“You wouldn’t mind? Truly?”

“Look, you don’t need to worry. I’m doing this for purely selfish reasons. The football’s on tonight and you guys have a bigger T.V.”

* * *

As Robin opened her front door, she called, “I’m home” up the stairs, taking care not to start the sentence with ‘Honey’ as was so tempting. She was a tad tipsy.

There was no answer, and she began to worry about what she might find as she climbed the stairs in search of Cormoran and Wolfgang.

She needn’t have. There they both were, asleep on the sofa, cuddled together in a cocoon of blankets. Robin had to cover her mouth in an effort to stop the ‘aaaw’ from escaping her lips.

She had to admit it was a sight she could get used to coming home to - the two of them nestled there together. It was adorable.

Wolfgang’s tail thumped excitedly when he saw her, but he was too cosy to get up. She couldn’t blame him. He clearly adored Strike, but she couldn’t help feeling a pang of jealously.

As she watched Wolfgang snuggling his head into Strike’s soft chest, she realised with a swoop of her stomach that it wasn’t Cormoran she was jealous of.

Pushing this thought down, Robin turned off the T.V., trying not to wake Strike. But the change in volume caused him to stir, and he squinted at her through sleep coated eyes, his hair all tousled and looking particularly cute.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you!”

“S’alright” he replied groggily, “Did you have a good night?”

“Lovely thanks.”

“Good. S’good.” He said yawning and stretching his bear like arms. “S’pose I best get going.”

Wolfgang immediately began to protest, whimpering at the very idea of his very comfy human cushion moving. 

“I think Wolfgang has other ideas”, Robin giggled. She hesitated, and then made a split decision, emboldened by the alcohol, “Stay there, I’ll make us a cuppa. And I’ll even throw in biscuits. Least I can do.”

Also feeling as though this was something he could get used to, Strike made sure Robin’s back was turned as he gave Wolfgang an appreciative fuss. 

“Nice going mate, great work.” He whispered affectionately. “VERY good dog. More biscuits for you.”


End file.
